門松 淳一
門松　淳一 (Kadomatsu Jun'ichi) is a member of Diamond Image. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 33/141 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 銀色の弾丸 (Giniro no Dangan, Silver Bullet) Car: TYPE-RPS13 Color: 118/126/140 Profile: 天性のリズム感のよさで運転する彼の車は まるで踊っているかのように見える Translation: The way he drives his car with a natural sense of rhythm makes it look like it's dancing Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 86/372 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 銀色の弾丸 (Giniro no Dangan, Silver Bullet) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-PS133 Color: 109/117/125 Profile: 銀座・台場・深川線を通るルートを走っているらしい。 天性のリズム感のよさで運転する彼の車は、まるで踊っ ているかのように見える。 Translation: Seems to appear on the Ginza, Daiba, Ariake, Fukugawa route. The way he drives his car with a natural sense of rhythm makes it look like it's dancing. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 121/400 Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 銀色の弾丸 (Giniro no Dangan, Silver Bullet) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: TYPE-RPS133 Main+Sub Color: 109/117/124 Profile: メタリックシルバーのマシンを駆り、湾岸線区画では、 ＭＡＸ３００km/hを記録したという自慢の最高速を武器 に首都高を駆け抜ける。街灯の残光を残したまま一瞬に して走り去るその姿は、まさに銀色の弾丸だ。 チューンされたエンジンと軽量化されたボディによって 産み出される３００km/hという最高速が武器だが、軽す ぎる車体は踏ん張りがきかないのか、コーナーでは簡単 に横すべりしてしまうため、冷や汗モノだ。 Translation: Driving a metallic silver machine, runs through the shutokō proudly using his recorded max speed of 300 km/h on the wangan section as a weapon. A figure that instantly runs away leaving the afterglow of the streetlights, he really is a silver bullet. The highest speed of 300 km/h born from the tuned engine and lightened body is a weapon, but the body is too light and can't stick to the road well, and because it's easy to slide in the corners, he's in a cold sweat. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 48/309 (Overall 48/599) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 銀色の弾丸 (Giniro no Dangan, Silver Bullet) Course: Shinkanjō CCW Car: Nissan 180SX Type-X RPS13 Body Color: 180/176/187 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 3 Years Job: Book store clerk Motto: 瞬間の爆発 (Instantaneous explosion) Profile: メタリックシルバーのマシンを駆り、湾岸線区画 では３００km/hを記録したこともあるという自慢 のスピードで首都高を駆け抜ける。テールランプ の残光をなびかせながら一瞬にして走り去るその 姿は、まさしく銀色の弾丸だ。 チューンされたエンジンと軽量化されたボディに よって産み出された３００km/hという最高速度が 最大の武器だが、軽すぎる車体は踏ん張りがきか ないため、コーナーでは簡単に横すべりしてしま う。エアロは欲しいが重くなるのはイヤ。 Translation: Driving a metallic silver machine, runs through the shutokō with a proud speed that has been recorded at 300 km/h on the wangan section. With the appearance of instantly running away with a flickering afterglow of his taillights, he really is a silver bullet. The highest speed of 300 km/h born from the tuned engine and lightened body is his biggest weapon, but because the body is too light and can't stick to the road well, it slides easily in the corners. He wants aero but he doesn't want to become heavy. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank B Rival 3/23 (Overall 70/305) Team: Diamond Image Street Name: 銀色の弾丸 (Giniro no Dangan, Silver Bullet) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Nissan 180SX Type X Super HICAS Color: 130/130/130 Career: 3 years Job: Book store clerk Motto: 瞬間の爆発 (Instantaneous explosion) Profile: メタリックシルバーのマシンを駆り、２５０オーバーを記録したことも あるという自慢のスピードで首都高を駆け抜ける。テールランプの残光 をなびかせ一瞬にして走り去るその姿は、まさしく銀色の弾丸だ。 チューンされたエンジンと、軽量化されたボディによって産み出された スピードが最大の武器だが、コーナーでは簡単に横すべりしてしまう。 Translation: Driving a metallic silver machine, runs through the shutokō with a proud speed that has been recorded over 250 km/h. With the appearance of instantly running away with a flickering afterglow of his taillights, he really is a silver bullet. The speed born from the tuned engine and lightened body is his biggest weapon, but it slides easily in the corners.